Forever
by modernxxmyth
Summary: I won’t be as clumsy – though I have no idea how you can possibly find that endearing. You won’t be able to listen to my heartbeat. You won’t be able to listen to me speak your name in my sleep...The night of the transformation. BxE. One-shot.


**A/N: **Another transformation one-shot, yes, but a bit different. I love it personally. Hope you do, too.

**Disclaimer: **Do I sound like Stephanie Meyer to you?

* * *

_**Forever**_

"We're not doing this tonight," Edward decided with a tone of finality.

Edward and I had been married a week prior, and it was now the day that we had set to change me. I've had my fair share of human experiences since the wedding – mainly consisting of a bed, and me and my now-husband together.

"And why not?" I replied with anger.

"You're scared, Bella." His voice was softer now. "I can tell."

Carlisle took our conversation as his cue to leave the room.

"I _want_ this, Edward. Don't you know that by now?" I wondered aloud.

"I know you _think_ you want this, but think rationally. You're scared, Bella. You wouldn't be so scared if you were ready for the change!"

I looked down and gathered a sudden interest in my fingernails, examining them closely. Anything to avoid Edward's penetrating gaze.

"What is it that you're scared of?" he asked.

I let out a breathy sigh but remained silent.

"Bella, love, you know you can tell me whatever it may be. I know the idea of becoming a monster must be _terrifying_-"

"Edward," I cut him off, finally looking up at his pensive expression. "That's not it at all. You now that doesn't scare me."

He rolled his eyes at the blasphemy of my statement.

"It's just…" I took a deep, calming breath. "I'm afraid that with the change…_I'll_ change…too much. I'm afraid that," I murmured the last few words in slight embarrassment, "you won't want me anymore."

"Oh, Bella!" Edward exclaimed, gathering me in his arms. "I could never stop wanting you. Can't you see that by now? I've _tried_, but I simply can't stop wanting you. I wouldn't want to stop."

"Edward, just think about it for a moment." I let out a sound of frustration as he rolled his eyes again. I pulled myself out of his arms to look at him directly. "Seriously! Think about it. I…I won't be about to blush anymore." I could feel my cheeks flush with color at the statement, "I won't be able to cry. I won't be as clumsy – though I have _no_ idea how you can _possibly_ find that endearing. You won't be able to listen to my heartbeat. You won't be able to listen to me speak your name in my sleep." I paused and spoke one of my greatest fears in a quiet tone, "And what if I…_smell_ different?"

Edward let out a roaring laugh to my immense annoyance.

I continued, "Honestly, it's not funny, Edward! My _scent_ was what first drew you to me. What if that changes completely? Will you love me less then?"

Edward's amusement lessened, and his gaze softened.

"You are absurd, Bella," he spoke in a hushed voice, pulling me back into his arms. "Why didn't you express these fears to me earlier?"

I shrugged and he continued, "You're right."

Fear quickly flooded my system, but Edward took no notice and continued speaking, "I do love those things about you. But that's not _why_ I love you. I love you, Bella, because you're kind, you're stubborn. You're witty. I love you _because_ you're absurd. I love you for _you_, Bella. Nothing is going to change that. Not the transformation. Not anything."

I nodded silently into his chest.

"I'm not going to make you become one of us," Edward started. "You know I don't want you eternally damned. But I could never stop wanting you, Bella. I want you as long as you will have me."

"Forever," I whispered.

"Are you sure, love? You can take some time to reconsider…" hesitation crept through his voice.

I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss upon his cold, smooth lips. "Forever," I repeated.

Carlisle re-entered the room moments later for supervision that Edward and I knew wouldn't be necessary.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me, smooth velvet tones invading my consciousness.

I quietly replied, "Yes."

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered into my neck.

"I love you, too, Edward."

He whispered, "Forever."

Edward pressed his cool lips to my warm neck, kissing me one last time, and sunk his teeth in.

As pain overcame me, one word resonated in my head, keeping me conscious…

_Forever_.

Fin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Man. I am so excited for Breaking Dawn. Are you guys re-reading the series right now in preparation? Just curious.

Review! :)

-Laura


End file.
